


C'est la mort qui nous rend égaux

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animals, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Murder, Possession
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: L’animal avait faim, il le pouvait sentir.Il aurait ri, si l’instinct ne l’avait pas aveuglé, si la physionomie de la bête ne lui avait empêché ça.





	C'est la mort qui nous rend égaux

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**C’est la mort qui nous rend égaux**

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il l’avait conduit dans son choix.

Peut-être l’obscurité.

Peut-être le froid, ou le désespoir.

Peut-être le souvenir de l’homme mort dans ces endroits ans avant, pour lui donner son énième partie d’immortalité.

Il avait choisi, et maintenant son essence arpentait l’épaisse couche d’arbres sur les pentes du mont Gramoz.

Il y avait quelque chose qui lui enchantait dans l’Albanie.

Peut-être l’odeur de mort, comme stagnant, la vue de la misère, de la douleur.

Tout lui donnait l’impression d’être accentué par les sens des animaux qu’il possédait, pour l’absurde nécessité d’avoir un corps.

Il rampait dans la forêt, dans le corps pas du tout récalcitrant d’un loup. Il apercevait au loin les lumières du village de Dardha, la lueur faible et attractive, qui semblait l’attirer à soi.

L’animal avait faim, il le pouvait sentir.

Il aurait ri, si l’instinct ne l’avait pas aveuglé, si la physionomie de la bête ne lui avait empêché ça.

Il avait un contrôle presque total en lui, cependant il ne pouvait pas freiner ces impulsions, au point qu’il se demandait si en réalité ces étaient siens.

Il n’était pas très familier avec les animaux. Le seul lien avec ce règne incompréhensible était représenté par les serpentes, qu’il considérait trop supérieurs aux autres espèces pour les définir réellement bêtes.

Il pensa, avec une sorte de nostalgie qui ne lui appartenait pas, au Basilic enfermé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il pensa au pouvoir qu’il avait eu, et il était la meilleure égide de ça. Il pensa au corps sans vie de la jeune fille dans les toilettes de Hogwarts, et il fut envahi d’une sorte d’ _excitation_.

Le Basilic tuait avec un regard, il était majestueux, il était mortel.

Et il avait été en son pouvoir, jusqu’à il avait eu un corps.

À présent il était relégué dans cette région oublié de l’homme civil, en proie aux instincts plus bas, pour raisons qu’il ne pouvait pas comprendre pleinement.

Et il n’aimait pas bien ne comprendre pas.

Soudainement, il se crispa.

Le loup, ou peut-être lui, avait senti quelque chose. Une odeur, un sillage, une trace qu’il connaissait très bien.

C’était l’odeur de la peur. 

Il commença à courir, sans relâche, en suivant ce parfum presque entêtant, qui en s’approchant s’enrichissait avec l’arôme du sang. Fraîche, jeune.

Ensuite, il le vu. C’était un gamin, allongé par terre. Il se touchait une cheville, il pleurait.

Sa douleur était presque _palpable._

La terreur dans son visage quand il aperçut l’animal lui fit sentir plus puissant que jamais. Il n’attribuait la peur à l’apparence du loup, mais à l’essence qu’hébergeait en lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il était forcé dans cette vie à moitié, il se sentait à nouveau soi-même, à nouveau maître de ses actions.

Il y eut seulement un moment d’incertitude, une impasse, entre l’envie du loup de s’enfuir et la sienne. L’envie de tuer, pour prouver de pouvoir encore être craint, même seulement par un gamin au milieu d’une forêt en Albanie.

Il se concentra, et il fut comme si l’incertitude se dissolvait. Il s’approchait prudemment de lui, en voyant ses yeux s’écarquiller de plus en plus à chaque pas feutré, sans bruit sur la terre humide.

« _Mo… mos me lëndoni_. » murmura-t-il, avec larmes. Ne me blesse pas. À nouveau, le fou désir de sourire l’envahit.

Il était un animal, et un animal joue avec la nourriture avant de la consommer.

Quand il fut assez proche, il appuya le museau dans son épaule, l’air protectif. Il lut la gratitude dans son visage à peine adolescent, il vit le pleur commencer à se désamorcer parmi les sourires incertains.

Sourires qui s’étendirent dans une impulsion de soudaine soupçonne quand l’animal ouvra la mâchoire. Imperceptiblement, mais cet instinct de conservation qui héberge dans chaque être humain lui donna l’alerte.

De la gratitude à la soupçonne à la certitude. Et il n’eut même pas le temps pour crier.

Sa gorge se déchira avec un bruit sourd sous les canines tranchantes du loup. Il s’écroula à terre, sans défense, les yeux encore ouverts.

Voldemort resta longtemps ferme, en le regardant.

Pour quelque folle ironie du sort, ce visage pétrifié par la mort lui rappela pour la deuxième fois ce soir la fille morte dans les toilettes.

Le Basilic, comme lui à ce moment-là. Les serpents, être particuliers, supérieurs.

Cependant, chaque animal est égal à tous les autres quand il tue.

L’homme aussi.

Il nia satiété au loup, en le forçant à s’éloigner par cette chair qu’il commença à désirer.

Il n’allait pas se saler plus que nécessaire. Il avait été suffisant prendre cette vie, bien sûr inutile, pour laisser gravée son empreinte dans ces endroits.

Il s’en alla, lentement. Envahi par une sensation de pure extase, comme de retour à l’aube du pouvoir, à la naissance de cette réputation qu’il avait craint être éteinte, mais qui était seulement assoupie.

La Mort était retournée à visiter ces endroits, en emportant la marque de Lord Voldemort.

Dépourvu d’un corps, mais revenant.


End file.
